Hielo
by LadySlipknot
Summary: Entonces, en ese preciso momento la calidez que había hecho un circuito cerrado en su corazón terminó por desparecer para siempre, arrojándola una vez más hacía el mundo que despreciaba. Porque cuatro años es mucho tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Fanfiction, como su propio nombre indica "ficción de fans". Nada de SNK me pertenece, excepto esta historia.

 **Advertencia:** Ninguna de momento. Pequeña introducción a la historia.

* * *

Hielo

Sinopsis: un lugar llamado nada

La luz se filtraba entre las cortinas y el viento del sur se colaba como un pequeño fugitivo por la ventana, embriagando la estancia. Olía a lirios empapados por el rocío, a bollos de canela recién horneados.

La taza de café reposaba sobre una de sus rodillas y dejaba un cerco rojo alrededor de su pálida piel, la porcelana quemaba lo suficiente como para molestar sin embargo aquella imagen que se extendía ante sus ojos aplacaba el burbujeo incesante de una epidermis irritada.

El campo estaba exultante, nunca lo había visto así; tan verde y vivo, tan lleno de caléndulas y girasoles silvestres. Se extendía como el mar en calma, agitado por una brisa suave. Se mecía al compás del canto de los mirlos que sobrevolaban el cielo celeste. Asimismo, sin obligar a sus labios a hacer una mueca forzada sonrió, liberando su alma, dejando que los rayos del sol calentaran su rostro.

-Annie deberías vestirte, vas a llegar tarde.

Sus grandes ojos azules miraron hacía la derecha y la silueta se dibujó clara, todos los contornos serpentearon para crear esa composición de proporciones extrañas. Hombros anchos, cabeza pequeña y erguida, manos callosas y una estatura solo superior a la suya por unos cinco centímetros. Exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones y con gracilidad abandonó su lugar.

-Padre…creo que hoy me gustaría quedarme aquí. Descansar bajo el manzano.

-Está bien, disfruta del sol de primavera.

Apuró la última gota de café y con sus pies descalzos caminó sobre las láminas de madera, sintiendo las vetas crear dibujos contra sus plantas. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo sentir la luz cegándola por un corto periodo de tiempo; sus ojos se abrieron en un pestañear irreverente ante la fuerza del astro mayor, y sus pupilas se diluyeron lo suficiente como para aclimatarse.

Corrió, corrió hacía el horizonte sintiendo un impulso animal que la empujaba a fusionarse con el aire. Sus piernas torneadas recortaron los recovecos del campo con facilidad y pudo sentir en ellas los débiles latigazos de la hierba. Los sonidos parecían multiplicarse hasta que de pronto todo pareció parar; el sol, el viento, el graznido de los pájaros… el tiempo. Todo parecía haberse estancado menos ella. Miró a su alrededor horrorizada, contemplando lo que podría haber sido un cuadro.

De pronto cayó de rodillas y pudo recordar aquel lugar. Era una copia… una copia de lo que alguna vez vio. Eran las imágenes almacenadas dentro de los recodos de su mente. Los recuerdos creando un hogar, un lugar al que pertenecer por siempre. De repente recordó que la realidad no estaba allí. Que el sueño la había atrapado. Y sin embargo el conocer los hechos la impulsó a aferrarse a la situación, no quería regresar jamás. Aquel lugar suspendido en el aire, en algún punto entre su cerebro y corazón era mejor que aquello que estaba fuera del cristal.

-Annie.

Y su cuerpo entumecido giró al escuchar su nombre. Su corazón palpitó al distinguir la sombra de su padre.

-Es hora de volver a casa… llevas demasiado tiempo aquí.

La realidad se hizo presente y pronto la atrapó. Cayó al vacío sin unas manos que la sujetaran. Sus ojos cerrados por tanto tiempo se abrieron; vieron los pedazos de cristal deshacerse y convertirse en arena fina. E intentó aferrarse a la coraza que la protegía, pero se diluyó entre sus manos, bajo sus pies y la soltó contra el suelo. Entonces, en ese preciso momento la calidez que había hecho un circuito cerrado en su corazón terminó por desparecer para siempre, arrojándola una vez más hacía el mundo que despreciaba.

Respiró agitada. Compungida en su dolor se dejó llorar. Quería regresar a su mundo, a aquella realidad utópica que había inventado en su cabeza donde ella era alguien normal, una chica que no aspiraba a más que ver la luz meciéndose entre las hojas, suspirando con una puesta de sol… ella no quería ver la sangre corriendo por sus manos otra vez. No quería. Pero el destino parecía haber decidido que aquella debía ser su obligación, su sentencia.


	2. La caza

Siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía, no he tenido tiempo de corregir adecuadamente y por ello mis más sinceras disculpas.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna por el momento. Nada del manga/anime me pertenece salvo esta historia.

Hielo

Capítulo uno: La caza.

Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban contra sus oídos. La sangre se arremolinaba en sus mejillas. Aquel sobreesfuerzo estaba gastando las pocas energías que le quedaban. Estaba demasiado débil y no podría huir si la persecución no se detenía. Podía sentir su pulso bombear de manera errática pretendiendo construir un compás estable. El sudor cubría su frente y se deslizaba como pequeñas gotas de agua helada hasta delinear el contorno de su mentón.

Llevaba dos horas recorriendo las calles infectadas de polvo y cristal que componían aquel distrito subterráneo, intentando alcanzar la salida norte. Los guardias de la legión de reconocimiento que le habían estado custodiando le pisaban los talones, podía sentir sus equipos de maniobras silbar entre el aire viciado que carcomía aquella ciudad sin ley. Frenó en seco aventajando por la izquierda, corrió entre los escombros y esquivó los cuerpos que se interponían en su camino hacía la libertad. No podría aguantar por más tiempo, el aire en sus pulmones era una continua exhalación que no podía regularizar. Sus piernas comenzaban a pesar más que dos bloques de hormigón armado.

Empezó a sopesar sus probabilidades; salir de allí podía ser viable, no obstante, aunque pusiera un pie en el exterior su periplo no acabaría. Seguirían intentando darle caza en el exterior donde seguramente a estas horas ya sabrían que Annie Leonhardt guerrera de Marley había escapado de su prisión. Habría guardias esperando con los brazos abiertos su llegada. Bajó unas escaleras que se perfilaban seguras entre la oscuridad, pronto sintió el olor nauseabundo del moho y la humedad mezclado con el orín, el tabaco mojado y alguna otra sustancia irreconocible para su olfato. Las arcadas pugnaron por salir, pero las retuvo con ingentes cantidades de saliva que escupía a cada paso.

Lo había decidido en cuanto vio la luz inconfundible de la plata recién pulida resplandecer entre el pequeño hueco de una puerta desvencijada. Se escondería allí, reposaría sus huesos sobre un suelo frío y ajeno. Si quería sobrevivir, tendría que esconderse lo mejor que pudiera. Tanteó el terreno a oscuras con el corazón astillado y apunto de aplastarse en su pecho, sólo quería coger aire unos segundos.

Se acurrucó debajo de la cama, abrazando sus rodillas y cerrando sus parpados. Aún diminutas astillas de hielo se escondían en sus pestañas; se clavaron como dagas hambrientas sobre las marcas moradas que ahondaban alrededor de sus ojos, advirtiéndole de nuevo que el dolor era real y que la sangre olía a hierro.

Las voces se alejaron y la frenética cacería dejó un claro vencedor; el cervatillo herido que se escondía entre el follaje. Pudo por fin respirar con más intensidad, hinchar sus pulmones hasta llegar casi a ahogarse con el aire. Y después de aquello lloró en silencio como acostumbraba a hacer siempre, sin nadie, sola.

Sus huesos se aclimataron a la humedad, a la curvatura poco frecuente del suelo de madera y al olor a vino corroído que impregnaba el ambiente. Un ligero alelamiento se apoderó de ella; sus articulaciones se relajaron y sus parpados estaban tan cerrados que sus pupilas solo entreveían los hilos del colchón despellejado. Sus labios se movieron en un semicírculo perfecto dejando exhalar un ligero bostezo. Desechó una risa al aire que resonó por la habitación; que gracioso le resultaba que después de dormir durante cuatro largos años aún tuviera sueño.

El suelo que hasta hace algunas horas centelleaba bajo el astro mayor se había vuelto una masa viscosa de color casi negro. La lluvia había dado rienda suelta a su pasión. Hange así lo prefería de ese modo podría obviar los ríos de sangre que se habían deslizado al ritmo de una pitón por la tierra seca. La luz era tenue, así lo requería siempre, sino las migrañas que la azotaban constantemente acabarían por derribarla. También le gustaba el centelleo casi decrepito de una vela antes de morir. Qué ironía, se decía a veces. Tenía un gusto excesivo por las cosas efímeras, por las preguntas sin respuesta.

Miró el pergamino que yacía en su mesa. Nombres apuntados bajo una caligrafía pulcra que parecía dotar de sentido a la muerte. Caras que aparecían en su memoria y le recordaban que los números que apuntara en el papel no serían simple estadística. Suspiró abatida y ahogó un grito en su garganta, dejando que cayera lo más hondo posible. ¿Cuánto más habrían de sufrir para liberarse del yugo que les esclavizaba?

Se levantó de la silla, caminó decidida hacía el botiquín de primeros auxilios e hizo un leve chasquido con la lengua. Necesitaba un trago. Sacó de uno de los compartimentos una pequeña botella de vino, la descorchó y sin si quiera olfatear arremetió contra ella. Su lengua salivó al instante dejando que el sabor afrutado del cáliz rojo serpenteara sobre las papilas gustativas. Odiaba el alcohol, pero alababa su poder.

Cuando la ultima gota cayó rendida impactando contra la úvula, directamente tuvo una sensación de desasosiego y malestar, el inconfundible sonido de la derrota la embargó. Cuánto necesitaba saciarse sin pensar, aplacar la gula para sustituirla por pensamientos bochornosos e ideas estúpidas. Cayó al suelo trastabillando con sus propios pies, incapaz de mantener la danza propia de un cuerpo con su sistema locomotor en forma. El ruido agudo de los cristales despedazándose se escuchó como unas campanas anunciando una marcha fúnebre.

Miró sus manos engarrotadas en las que se engarzaban como si fuesen joyas los minúsculos segmentos del cristal verdoso. No sentía dolor, no sentía nada. Solo la imperiosa necesidad de encontrar otra botella de vino y hablar consigo misma mientras jugaba a las damas. Mientras se obnubilaba ante la fragilidad que aún parecía poseer el cristal que había cortado su carne no fue consciente de la intromisión en su tienda hasta que una voz la alertó de que su soledad había sido suprimida.

-¡Comandante! Traigo noticias de Paradis.

En un acto reflejo escondió sus manos tras su espalda y mantuvo la mirada sobre el muchacho que se flexionaba contra sus rodillas intentando encontrar un punto que le permitiera respirar mejor. Parecía alterado, cosa que hizo que pusiera toda su atención sobre él sintiendo una especie de pánico repicar contra todas las paredes de su organismo. ¿Qué demonios habría sucedido en Paradis? Estaban demasiado lejos ahora como para regresar, demasiado débiles para partir al ejército.

-Dime que no nos están atacando…- Susurró como si se tratara de una plegaria.- Dime que esto no es una trampa.

El joven abrió los ojos y tragó saliva. Tenía miedo de hablar y ver con sus propios ojos la airada reacción de su comandante. Había cruzado el mar para llevar malas noticias y aunque no parecían tan desalentadoras como Hange Zoe suponía, se atrevía a presagiar que nada le salvaría del temperamento de aquella mujer.

-Yo… comandante verá… hemos hecho todo lo posible… pero… pero…

-¡Habla de una maldita vez, y dime si nos están masacrando como a cerdos!

-¡No!

Hange respiró tranquila y suavizó su expresión. Sus pulsaciones volvieron a retomar un ritmo fácil y acompasado, restringiendo el calor fugaz que le había atravesado la espina dorsal momentos antes. Giró sobre sus talones con un movimiento grácil, parecía columpiarse; se dirigió con seguridad hacía su escritorio para después dejarse caer sobre la silla mientras estiraba sus brazos hacía arriba y los hacía crujir.

El muchacho la miró desorientado por aquel cambio fugaz. Aquella mujer era explosiva de eso no cabía duda. Sin embargo, aunque apreciara esa sonrisa gentil y la mirada cálida que le dedicaba se veía en la obligación de truncar los sentimientos despreocupados de su comandante una vez más. Esta vez lo haría exponiéndose sin más dilación a la tormenta.

-No sabes cuanto me has asustado yo creí que…

-Y creyó bien comandante,- habló denotando seguridad transfiriendo con su mirar aquello que antes se había negado a mostrar.- porque si bien no estamos siendo masacrados como cerdos, pronto podríamos estar hechos añicos.

Hange dejó de escribir sobre el papel. La pluma se quedó estática en su lugar creando una acumulación de tinta innecesaria. Miró sus ojos que cambiaban de color bajo el tintineo especial del fuego de las antorchas. Sintió pánico.

-Annie Leonhardt ha despertado. Annie Leonhardt ha escapado.

La tinta había borrado los nombres que había escrito, de repente todas aquellas letras confabuladas teniendo sentido se habían extinguido bajo su mirada, incapaz de contener la fluidez de un compuesto liquido como aquel. Y aunque su mano había intentado cubrir gran parte del papel evitando el desastre esta solo había conseguido bañarse de negro, recordándole que la oscuridad había vuelto dispuesta a quedarse.

No gritó. No se enfadó. Ningún impulso más que la quietud acompañaba a su forma. El cadete la miró curioso intentando descifrar algún sentimiento empapando el aura de Hange, pero no había rastro de nada. Ni pupilas dilatadas, ni una mueca en la comisura de sus labios delatando su frustración. Solo un mortífero silencio que le helaba los huesos. Escuchó el traquido inconfundible de la madera y pronto la vio erguida, la luz que se arrojaba sobre ella como una fiera hacía que su rostro consumido entre las sombras se viera espeluznante, su cuerpo delgado e improvisto de curvas parecía más un mástil que intentaba capear la borrasca que un organismo vivo.

-¿Ha conseguido salir del subsuelo?

-No. Podemos afirmar que se encontraba debilitada y que aún esta oculta allí abajo, en alguna parte…

-Bien, eso es todo lo que necesito saber. Ahora descansa mañana partirás con un grupo de cadetes que yo misma organizaré.

La vio abandonar la tienda de campaña y adentrarse en la lluvia, se mimetizó con el gris del cielo y por un momento pudo vislumbrar todo aquello que guardaba el interior de la máxima autoridad de la legión de reconocimiento. La empatía le abofeteó con más crudeza que aquella ráfaga de viento que se incrusto en su piel sellando sus poros. Agachó la cabeza, la suerte estaba echada.

Frunció el ceño. No como solía hacer, no de aquella manera habitual y espontánea que brotaba sin si quiera proponérselo. Aquella vez fue diferente. Si bien sus músculos se contrajeron de forma involuntaria su cerebro sabía que algo no estaba bien, por ello su mueca fue mucho más baja y siniestra. La conocía demasiado bien; podía saber sin proponérselo su rutina mañanera, la manera en la que comía y el vaso que usaba para beber café. Le parecía molesto, pero le había ahorrado mucha psicología.

Por ello cuando la vio entrar y no pudo apreciar un atisbo de calidez en su ojo se acomodó en la silla mientras esperaba con paciencia sus palabras. Al contrario de lo que pudieran pensar de ella, era una persona serena y con una capacidad deslumbrante a la hora de escoger las palabras. Quizás fue algo que le enseñó Erwin.

-Te ves abatida, quizás en vez de pasearte por los barracones en busca de un tentempié deberías dormir.- Habló intentando despertarla de su ensoñación, y pareció surtir efecto porque le observó por unos segundos sin embargo sus ojos volvieron a posarse en el mismo lugar.

-Necesito, otra vez, pedirte un favor.

Levi se levantó y se colocó a su lado mirando en la misma dirección que ella; sintió esa punzada gustosa golpearle cuando se cercioró de que estaba en lo correcto. Había supuesto desde el inicio que Hange observaba aquel pintoresco grupo que ahora reía a carcajadas que camuflaban todo aquello que habían vivido en no más de veinte años. Sabía que algo les entrometía de nuevo en un bucle doloroso, una nueva cicatriz que besar cuando la fe se desvaneciera.

-Dime de que se trata. - demandó con la voz ronca, clavando su mirada sobre ella, intentando molestarla.

-Os lo diré a todos los aquí presentes. - sentenció aún sin mirarle. - ¡Quiero que me prestéis atención cadetes!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todas las miradas recayeron sobre su persona. Escrutándola de arriba abajo, como si fuera alguna clase de aparición fantasmagórica que había venido a perturbar sus pocos momentos de dicha. Se escucharon murmullos de disconformidad y se observaron ojos desconcertados atravesando como dagas su silueta. Ella sintió su boca secarse de repente, un nudo en la garganta la impidió pronunciar palabra; profesó un miedo atroz cuando volvió a enfrentar aquellas miradas que rogaban por no recibir más malas noticias.

-Hoy he recibido noticias de Paradis, y no son alentadoras. Por ello he decidido enviar a un grupo de cadetes que nombraré aquí y ahora; Levi Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Flock Y Shasha Blouse. Partiréis mañana al alba.

No fue lo suficiente rápida para alcanzar la tela de cuero que los separaba del exterior y adentrarse de nuevo en el agua cero, cuando su puño se aferró para tirar las preguntas ya estaban bailando en el aire. No podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, menos si no se daban prisa, por aquella razón no importaba mantenerlo en secreto. Miró hacía atrás vislumbrando la incertidumbre y por ello pronunció sin temor:

-Annie Leonhardt ha vuelto.


End file.
